


Pour meilleur ou plus mauvais

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, M/M, Resentment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer, et chaque fois qu’il se retrouvaient ensemble il avait la sensation que le plus jeune lui gardait quelque chose, qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise quand ils étaient ensemble.
Relationships: Satoh Takeru/Totani Kimito





	Pour meilleur ou plus mauvais

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Pour meilleur ou plus mauvais**

_[Tu dis « Ralentis, je reste à la traîne. »_

_La petite aiguille défile.]_

Takeru avait toujours eu une relation particulière avec Kimito.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, ils avaient travaillé souvent ensemble, et avec le temps ils étaient parvenus à devenir bons amis.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qu’il ne pouvait pas expliquer, et chaque fois qu’il se retrouvaient ensemble il avait la sensation que le plus jeune lui gardait quelque chose, qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise quand ils étaient ensemble.

Et jusqu’à tout avait resté au niveau d’une normale amitié, même pas trop profonde, il n’avait pas tenu beaucoup à apprendre la raison de ses silences.

Quand les choses étaient changées, quand _ils_ étaient changés, il n’avait non plus pu l’ignorer, et presque il regrettait d’avoir permis à son rapport de les engager tant.

Il se tendit vers lui, en s’enveloppant le drap autour les hanches et en posant le menton sur sa poitrine, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Alors ? » il lui demanda, en levant un sourcil.

« Alors quoi ? » répondit le plus jeune, la voix calme comme toujours, en plaçant les mains sur les tempes et en se mettant les cheveux en ordre, mal à l’aise.

Takeru soupira, il s’assit et il se mit à ses côtés.

« Que penses-tu ? » essaya-t-il d’une approche directe, en espérant finalement de pouvoir abattre le mur entre eux. 

Il commença à l’embêter, et beaucoup, car il aimait bien Kimito plus qu’il avait envisagé au début de cette relation.

Il avait besoin de savoir si c’était le même pour lui.

Totani haussa les épaules, en commençant à se torturer les doigts. Il garda le silence longtemps, mais Takeru n’allait pas l’aider à parler jusqu’à il décidait le faire.

Il en avait marre.

« Je ne pense pas rien. C’est seulement que… » il commença à expliquer. « C’est bizarre, c’est tout. Toi et moi ensemble. Je veux dire, depuis qu’on a entré à l’agence toi et moi on a allé de pair pour un certain temps, et après… » il s’interrompit encore, en soupirant, et le plus vieux commença à présager où en venait son discours.

Il s’écarta, presque instinctivement, même que Kimito n’avait encore formulé aucune accusation.

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il, en levant un sourcil, défensif.

« Et après tu as brûlé tous les étapes et je me suis senti laissé derrière. Je ne dis pas que je suis jaloux ni rien, tu es bon et tout ce que tu as, tu l’as mérité, mais… » il efforça un sourire, en hochant la tête. « Je me suis senti inferieur, c’est tout. »

Takeru aurait aimé volontiers de s’éclater de rire si l’amertume dans les mots de Kimito ne l’avait pas frappé dans son point plus faible.

Le temps avait laissé un vide entre eux, et le plus jeune avait raison sur ça. Il était un vide que Takeru n’aurait jamais voulu qu’existait, qu’il n’avait pas créé exprès, et il avait toujours espéré avec toute sa force que les autres ignoraient.

Encore plus Kimito, qui maintenant se retrouvait avec lui dans son lit, qui maintenant le regardait avec cette expression si triste que Takeru avait vraiment envie d’arracher par son visage.

« Kimi… » murmura-t-il, en entendant une note d’irritation dans sa voix qui n’était pas exprès, mais qui était presque naturelle. Il reprit son souffle, avant de continuer. « Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de te faire sentir écarté, te laisser derrière ni rien. » il lui expliqua, simplement, car il s’était senti si sacrément blessé par ses mots que à ce moment-là il n’avait pas intention de lui dire rien de plus qui pouvait lui faire sentir mieux.

Kimito perçut son hostilité, et il en prit acte.

Il haussa les épaules, en s’allongeant sous les draps, en tournant le dos et en murmurant une bonne nuit presque audible, avant d’éteindre la lumière sans ajouter rien de plus.

Takeru resta les bras croisés à regarder pendant quelques moments son dos, pensif.

Il aurait pu lui dire à quel point il se trompait.

À quel point il ne sentait pas de mériter tout ce qui était arrivé et toutes les occasions qui lui avaient été donnés, à quel point il aurait aimé que toutes ces occasions étaient là pour les autres aussi, pour lui aussi.

Mais bien sûr Totani n’allait pas comprendre, ainsi qu’il avait montré de ne comprendre beaucoup de lui.

Takeru était déçu.

Il était déçu par ce désir qu’il avait senti à son égard, et par la façon dont ce désir venait d’être brisé, en se montrant comme une illusion, en lui montrant que le mur entre eux était insurmontable.

Et tout pour une simple erreur de calcul de la part de Kimito, et ce lui faisait plus mal qu’il voulait admettre.

Il aurait aimé bien lui dire à quel point il aussi se sentait inferieur, mais il n’allait pas faire ça.

Il n’allait pas lever le petit doigt pour faire sentir mieux quelqu’un qui lui avait fait sentir encore pire qu’il se sentait déjà.


End file.
